Conventional side-by-side refrigeration appliances, such as domestic refrigerators, require a large space in an upper portion of a freezer compartment for an ice maker. The large size of the ice maker reduces that amount of storage available to a user. In instances where the ice maker does not contact both sides of the freezer compartment, the ice maker only leaves enough space for one or two long, narrow packages, e.g., pizza boxes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a refrigerator including an ice maker disposed within a freezer compartment of the refrigerator that creates an enlarged space laterally of the ice making unit for increased food storage while still providing for efficient cooling of the freezer compartment.